


Return

by Ammiedeo



Series: Adventures with Alby Gadd [5]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammiedeo/pseuds/Ammiedeo
Summary: The heroes come back from Delfino Isle.





	1. Chapter One

“I see them!” Luigi cried out, jumping in his excitement as he squinted through his binoculars. In the distance, he could make out a pink plane among the twinkling stars, drawing closer to the Kingdom. The Toads around him began to clap and cheer, moving around the Mushroom Airstrip to make room for the aircraft to land. 

The green clad plumber shifted his weight from one leg to the other as the plane gradually came closer and began to circle. He was overjoyed at his brother’s return, and was excited to hear all about the vacation he’d taken. He all but tackled Mario as he disembarked when the plane finally landed, laughing at the new tan his brother sported. 

“How was it?” Luigi asked as the others joined them, raising his voice to be heard above the crowd of Toads celebrating their return. “Did you have fun?”

“Lots,” Mario replied half sarcastically, giving a laugh at Luigi’s confused expression. “More fun than you could possibly imagine.”

Before Luigi could ask what he meant, one of the Toads gave a loud exclamation, pointing at a figure behind Peach and Toadsworth. 

“Who’s that?” he cried. “They look familiar!”

As if on cue, the crowd of Toads shifted, surrounding their newfound friend with greetings and inquiries. Luigi craned his neck and gasped once he caught sight of the familiar white beanie sporting a blue ‘A’ on the side. 

“Alby?” he questioned quietly, blinking in surprise. Not that he wasn’t happy to see them, of course, but.. What exactly were they doing here? As if reading his mind, the Toads spoke up, asking question after question after question. 

“Who are you?”

“Are you friends with Mario and Luigi?”

“Is it true you live in Boo Woods?”

“Do you remember me?”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Are you a boy or a girl?”

“You look human! Are you human?”  
“Where are you from?”  
Alby blushed brightly and blinked, trying to back away from the crowd of Toads as discreetly as possible, sputtering all the while. They’d never gotten so much attention at once before, and they were getting slightly overwhelmed by it all. Sensing their discomfort, Toadsworth stepped forward, gently shooing the younger Toads away with his walking stick. 

“Now, now,” he chided. “No need to be disrespectful. Give Mx. Alby some room to breathe.”

“Alby’s going to be our guest for a little bit,” Peach announced. “They’re going to stay for dinner, and then go back home tomorrow.” 

“Speaking of dinner,” Mario interjected. “I’m starving.” 

“Of course you are,” Peach giggled, placing a gentle hand atop his cap. “Let’s make our way to the castle, then.” 

Alby trailed behind as everyone walked ahead of them, chattering amongst themselves. They followed along quietly, looking around in awe. The Mushroom Kingdom wasn’t as tropical as Delfino Isle, but it was certainly very pretty. There were lots of little shrubs and bushes all around, as well as trees dotted with tasty looking fruit. Alby wished they could see it in the daytime. 

Their eyes widened as they looked ahead, seeing a shadowy outline of a large spire peeking above the treetops. They were approaching the castle! Their fingers tingled with excitement, and they picked up the pace a bit, thrilled. Alby wasn’t really used to big buildings or structures. All their life, they’d lived underground, or in tiny places meant for two residents only. On Delfino Isle, they’d been impressed by the architecture, and the size of the buildings-- but they’d never seen a castle before. As excited as they were…. They were also nervous. 

Luigi, Mario, Peach, and all the Toads.. Their lifestyle was so different. Alby couldn’t quite put their finger on it, but it seemed like so much… more than what they were used to. It was a little embarrassing, actually. Though they’d befriended Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth on Isle Delfino, they still felt like a sort of clueless intruder, and--

“You’re pretty quiet.”

Alby blinked, shoving their thoughts aside and looking up at Luigi, who had his eyebrows raised curiously. When did he get here? They could’ve sworn he’d been talking to Mario just moments ago. Alby shrugged in response. 

“It’s been a long day,” they confessed. Luigi hummed and gave an understanding nod. 

“Long, but not bad, I hope?” he asked. Alby gave another shrug, nodding in agreement this time. 

“Nah, I’m just trying to get over what happened on the plane,” they explained, continuing at Luigi’s confused expression. “I… Well, I’ve never really been on a plane before, and.. I kinda fainted when we took off. I’m fine now, though! It was just.. Nerve wracking, I guess.” 

To their surprise, Luigi placed a hand on their shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, waving their embarrassment away. 

“Happens to the best of us,” he muttered. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t fainted before..”

He trailed off as Alby went slack-jawed, green eyes widening, their shoulders slouching with shock. Luigi slowly turned to see what they were gaping at, and he couldn’t help but chuckle once he realized they were staring at Peach’s castle. 

“Gadzooks,” they gasped quietly, steps slowing as they walked towards the front gates. “It’s.. huge. A-and beautiful. It’s so… wow.” 

They cleared their throat and looked away in embarrassment at the amused look on Luigi’s face, and the green clad plumber gave them a small nudge. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It blew me away the first time I saw it, too.” 

“Heck, even Bowser could fit in there, no problem,” Alby commented, blinking at Luigi’s stunned expression. 

“You know B-Bowser?” he asked, recoiling when Alby squinted, their nose wrinkling in confusion. 

“Wait… you mean Mario didn’t tell you?” they questioned, giving the red clad plumber a quick glance. Mario turned, overhearing their conversation, and gave a sheepish chuckle at Luigi’s baffled expression, which quickly turned into a worried, stern one as he stood akimbo, brows furrowing. 

“Tell me what?” the younger brother demanded. Alby sputtered and gave Mario an apologetic look, which he waved away reassuringly. 

“It’s a long story,” he sighed as they made their way inside the castle. “But it all started when we landed on the airstrip..”


	2. Chapter Two

Alby closed the door behind them and leaned on it heavily, giving a sigh of relief and letting their eyes close for a bit. Finally. A little time alone. Not that they didn’t enjoy the Mushroom gang’s company, but.. They definitely weren’t used to being around so many people for such an extended period of time. Dinner had been nothing short of excellent, but.. Being left alone for a bit was a relief. 

Once they opened their eyes, they looked around their assigned room, giving a low whistle. It was amazing-- a large bed was to their left, complete with more pillows than anyone could ever want, and an ornate canopy. Two nightstands were to the sides of the bed, and across the room was a beautiful vanity mirror. A few ways away there was a door, which they assumed lead to an equally ornate and fancy bathroom. It was all very impressive, and they appreciated Peach’s generousness and hospitality very much, but.. It was all a bit much.

Alby gave a sigh as they looked around, lips pulling into a soft frown. They couldn’t help but feel out of place. They weren’t a hero of The Mushroom Kingdom, or Mushroom royalty-- just a humble nerd who lived in a literal hole in the ground with their old man. They weren’t deserving of lush guest rooms, or tropical hotels, or expensive roller coaster rides. 

They pursed their lips and made their way to the large glass double doors which lead to the balcony outside their room, pushing them open and giving a hum of relief when they were met with a nice cool evening breeze. Alby leaned against the balcony, eyes drooping in relaxation as they scanned the view of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was so pretty.. Shame they’d be leaving early tomorrow morning. They would’ve wanted a tour of the place, but they definitely didn’t want to overstay their welcome. 

It was a little ironic, really. When they’d first set foot on the fair sands of Delfino Isle’s beaches, they’d wanted nothing more than to go back home. The place was like another world entirely, full of light, color, heat, and noise… It certainly differed from the dark, chilly, quiet atmosphere of Boo Woods. But now, as they were looking back, Alby couldn’t help but feel a tiny smidge of disappointment. 

On Delfino Isle, they had the privilege of being able to take walks without having to worry about particularly grumpy Boos, Dry Bones, or Bone Goombas. They didn’t have to worry about any of the trees here lifting up their roots and stomping around, or about any nasty swamp pits. As time passed, they’d gotten used to the tight knit community of the island, and how everyone was friendly with one another.

Before this adventure, Alby wasn’t really used to hanging around a large group of friends. In Boo Woods, the only friends they had were Bo, and any particularly gentle Bone Goombas they managed to stumble across. On the island, they’d managed to befriend a couple of vendors, some Shine Scholars, and some of the Mushroom gang. After having so much fun together, going back to the solitude of Boo Woods felt relieving, yes, but a bit.. Underwhelming. 

Alby sighed once more, shaking their head in an effort to rid themselves of these pesky thoughts, running their fingers through their hair, and blinking in surprise when they noticed they weren’t wearing their hat.   
“What the-” they started, patting their pockets and looking around. Where had it gone? Drat…They had it at dinner, so where--

“Looking for something?”

Alby jumped at the voice, the startled expression on their face softening a bit once they turned to see an apologetic Luigi walking up to them, holding their beanie in his hand. 

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, gesturing behind him. “I knocked, but I guess you didn’t hear me.. A-anyway, you left this at the table. Thought I’d bring it up to you.”

The young inventor mumbled a thanks, taking their hat and adjusting it onto their head, feeling a bit silly for doing so. They were going to bed soon anyway, so what was the point of putting it on? Ah, whatever. 

“Excited to go back home?” Luigi asked, leaning backwards on the balcony and giving Alby a sidelong glance. Alby gave a small nod and a hum in response, eyes looking far away. 

“I guess so,” they murmured, cupping their chin in their palm. “I have mixed feelings about it. On one hand, I wanna go back home to Pops and all, but.. I’m kinda sad all the fun’s come to an end, y’know? I mean-- not that being around Pops and stuff isn’t fun, I just..”

“I know what you mean,” Luigi mumbled, giving a nod. Alby distractedly took this as a sign to continue, and they rambled on, absently making hand gestures with their free hand, eyes half mast. 

“And then, on the other hand.. It’s weird, y’know? Being around all these.. Things, and all these people all the time. I mean, I live in a hole in a haunted forest, for crying out loud. It’s just a lot to take in, is what I mean, and I can’t help but feel a little--..” Alby cut themselves off and flushed, turning away in embarrassment. Why were they jabbering on and on about this? To Luigi, of all people? This was something they talked about with Pops, or Bo, even! But not… not--

“Don’t worry about it,” the green clad plumber chuckled, shaking his head at their flustered appearance. “I’m here to listen, if you want me to.”

“Th-thanks,” Alby stammered, turning their gaze to the sky. They didn’t finish their thought, and chose to let silence hang in the air instead. It was a nice, comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of the breeze. 

“You should go to bed soon, though,” Luigi pointed out, standing up straight and giving a small stretch. “Big journey tomorrow, and all..” 

“Right, I will,” Alby replied, standing and giving him a small wave. “Thanks again, Luigi. G’night.”   
“Buona notte,” he called over his shoulder as he walked off the balcony and out of the room. Alby gave a small hum, rubbing at their eyes and stifling a yawn that ballooned in their chest. 

They gave the sky one last glance before going inside, closing the balcony doors behind them. It was finally time to get some rest. 

***

“A what?” Alby asked, squinting at Luigi as they walked through the castle gates. The green clad plumber stifled a snicker at their baffled expression and turned to walk backwards as he explained to them. 

“A Yoshi,” he reiterated. “Y-You know, a Yoshisaur? You’ve never ridden a--”

He cut himself off with a yelp as he tripped over his own two feet, falling backwards in a huff. Alby bit on their lip to keep from laughing and offered him a hand. 

“You okay?” they asked, voice shaking with mirth. They couldn’t help but grin as Luigi flushed and took their hand, pulling himself up and dusting himself off as he grumbled unintelligibly. 

“A-Anyway,” he stammered, clearing his throat. “Yellow should be here soon.”

Alby nodded and crossed their arms as they stood beside him, letting their mind wander as they took in the sight of the Mushroom Kingdom in the morning. A few Toads were out and about, scurrying to and fro, and in the distance, she could see a few peaceful Paratroopas playing a game of sky tag. Soon, however, they heard footsteps, and turned to see a yellow reptilian creature trot up to them, their back loaded with Alby’s things. Alby was a light packer, but they were still impressed at the lizard creature’s ability to carry such a load. 

Impressed and.. A bit frightened. 

“Gadzooks,” they mumbled. “This is my ride home? … Will it bite?” 

“No, no,” Luigi laughed, giving Yellow a gentle pat. “She won’t bite-- Yoshis are actually really gentle.”

Alby blushed in embarrassment and gave Yellow an apologetic glance, reaching out a cautious hand and giving her a brief pat. In response, Yellow gave a small chirrup and mumbled something in a language Alby couldn’t understand. The young inventor turned to Luigi for clarification, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“She says it’s nice to meet you,” he clarified, gesturing to the saddle on Yellow’s back.”Ready?”

“Ready,” Alby echoed, nervously mounting their newfound friend and steed, letting out a small whimper as Yellow shifted about to adjust the added weight. 

“Not that I’m doubting Yellow, here,” Luigi said, gesturing to the happy dinosaur. “B-But it’s a long way home. Sure you don’t want me to ride along with you, just in case?”

In response to his question, Alby gave a small snort, briefly looking away to hide the color in their cheeks before turning back to him with a cheeky grin. 

“Luigi, I grew up in Boo Woods,” they laughed. “I can take care of myself.”

“R-Right,” Luigi stammered, giving a small chuckle before waving. “Well.. We’ll keep in touch.”

Alby smiled and nodded, giving him a wave and nudging Yellow gently to let her know they were ready to go. The dinosaur gave something similar to a whinny, and took off running down the road, leaving behind a small trail of dust. 

Luigi couldn’t help but snicker at the faint sound of Alby’s startled yelps, shaking his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year, but I refuse to drop this! Time to get back on track.


End file.
